That glimmerous Fop
by FullieTubilii
Summary: Ema is still stuck working as a detective. As if that wasn't bad enough now she has the esteemed Prosecutor Gavin finding more ways to make a fool out of her. An Ema/Kalveir story, multi-chaptered This is my first Fic Please R
1. Chapter one: I have work to do

Chapter One: I Have Work To Do

"_Damm it all! I'm late again!" _ thought Ema as she ran down the street, her lab coat fluttering behind her. People in the street stared at her as she ran thinking she was some kind of nut case.

"_Please don't let them have started without me, If I miss another meeting, I'm finished!"_ she thought running through the doors of the precinct entrance and rushing up the stairs to the meeting room. She burst through the doors and cried out "Sorry I'm late; my alarm clock didn't go off" she said using the classic excuse. However instead of being met by the eyes of the other detectives she only saw one pair and they were the pair of, who else but, Prosecutor Gavin.

"Isn't there a meeting on today?" she said looking at him. "_Oh god , don't tell me I missed it" _she thought.

"Detective Fraulein , have you forgotten? I believe the meeting you are referring to was last week and you were late for that as well, Ja?" he said smiling at her. She then actually took a good look around and noticed she'd burst in on one of his Band meetings, with his band and crew. Why the hell he held his band meetings at the precinct she'd never know, but right now she'd turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh right, Umm sorry for interrupting Mr Gavin" she said and quickly slipped out the door. Ema frowned and she walked over to her desk. She slumped down and put her arms on the desk with her head in them. She had succeeded in making herself look like a total fool in front of Mr big shot rock star again. They were inside probably having a good laugh right now.

"_Laugh it up rock star, because as soon as there's a spot in forensics, I'm outta here!" _she thought to herself. She sat up and she fixed her ponytail a little, it had gotten messed up because of her run to the precinct. She sighed a little and she pulled a case file out, one she was currently working on and began to read it through.

"_Victim: Nick Stuttles, former Blue Corp Rep_

_Suspect: Kara Wilson, was found at the scene of the crime in hysterics, rumored to the victims lover."_

Ema sighed and she pulled out a bag of snakoos and began too much on them as she read through the rest of the case file. It seemed like a pretty open and shut case, later she'd head down to forensics and get the autopsy report.She wheel her chair around and was just about to get up when she was met with the smiling face of prosecutor Gavin.

"Ahh!!" she cried jumping out of her chair. The files went everywhere and she frowned and began to pick them up.

"Now, Now Fraulein Detective, you've seen the screaming girls that follow me around, I hadn't expected you to be one of them" he said smirking a little.

"I assure you I am not, now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do" she said and she stomped of angrily. He'd made a fool out of her AGAIN! That was twice in one day. She walked down to forensics department munching loudly and yelled at the reception at the front angrily, venting some of her bad mood. The man scurried of to get the files she wanted while she waited outside munching on her snakoos angrily.

"Now, Now Fraulein, was that really necessary?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around and she sighed.

"What is it now Mr Gavin, I have work to do you know" she said munching on her snakoos.

"Yes , I'm quite aware of that Fraulein, the only reason I came over before was to ask you something, but you seemed to be angry and stomped off before I could" he said smiling.

"Oh , well what is it?" she asked looking at him, remembering the way he'd shocked her.

He seemed to step a little closer to her and he said "I was wondering if you would be able to give up one night of your time to come out to dinner with me tonight" he said calmly.

Ema was shocked and she gagged almost bringing up the snackoos she'd been eating.

He chuckled and said "Just the reaction I had been waiting for" he said smiling at her.

"Huh? I'm sorry Mr Gavin, but I have work-"

"Oh detective Skye, you and I both know that right now we only have one case, and it's only small, you'll probably have it finished by the end of the day"

"But...I " she really didn't know what to say. How the hell did he know her work schedule anyway?

"So then I'll pick you up at 7" he then leaned in close, his mouth next to her ear, all Ema could focus on was the glimmering chain necklace around his neck.

"and fraulien, wear something nice all right" he said in a low tone.

He then turned and waved and said "See you later, Fraulein" he said and waving out the door.

Ema was blushing deeply and soon her embarrassment turned into anger. She began to munch on her snackoos loudly again .

As soon as the little man came back she snatched the files from his hands and walked up the stairs again. She frowned, how the hell had she been sucked into this? She walked back to her desk and began to finish her work off, after all, she now had a dinner date with the glimmerous, irritating Prosecuter Gavin. It was just how she wanted to spend her Friday night.


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner

Chapter Two-Dinner

Ema stared at herself in the mirror. She had hair out from it's usually pony tail and it now cascaded down her back and around her face. She was dressed in a blue dress. It wasn't too formalish, but not too casual either. It was a halter neck and it flowed down her body in shades of different blues and purples. It ended at about her knees. On her feet she wore a pair of flat sliver sandals and around her wrist she had a silver charm bracelet. She had brushed her hair and for once it actually stayed where it was supposed to be. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to wonder why the hell she had actually dressed up. I mean it was not like she wanted to impress him. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost seven so she made her way down to the living room with her small purse.

She sat down on her couch and sighed. _"He'll probably be late as usual" _ she thought. However as soon at the thought has crossed her mind, as if on cue, there was a knock on her door. She got up and she answered the door.

There stood Klaveir Gavin with a smile on his face. He was dressed in a black suit, but he still had his trademark "G" necklace around his neck. In his hand was a bunch of roses.

Ema looked at him and said "Umm...Hi"

Klaveir smiled and said " Hello, these are for you Fraulien" he said holding out the roses for her.

Ema blushed a little "Oh um thank you" she said taking them from him. "Um I'll just put them in a vase" she said walking inside her house again.

Kalveir smiled and he walked inside looking around and he looked at the shelves of books in her living room, all about science. "Just as I expected" he said chuckling to him self.

"Just as you expected what?" Ema asked coming back.

"Your house, I had a feeling it would be full of books...about science" he said chuckling to him self.

Ema blushed lightly and said "So what, I love science , it-"

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing fraulien" he said smiling.

"Oh okay" she said looking at him.

He chuckled a little and said "Come on, if we don't get a move on they might give our table away" He said. He then smiled and he took her arm and began to lead her out the door. He closed the door and he leaned in a little and said "You look lovely tonight frualien"

She blushed a little and said "Umm thank you" she said.

He smiled and led her out to a black car with the Gaviners signature G on it. She had expect him to have come with his Motorcycle.

She looked at him and said "I thought you had a Motorcycle"

"I do, but did you really expect me to drive you to dinner on that?" he asked smiling.

Ema remained silent and he chuckled and he walked over and unlocked the car. He walked around and opened her door for her and she got inside. He walked around and got into the driver's seat and started the car up. She looked at him and said "Where are we going?"

He smiled and said "Have you heard of Angelo & Theresa Italian & Seafood Restaurant"

"Of course I've heard of it, it's only supposed to be the best place in town or something" she said.

"Well that's where we are going to night" he said driving down the street.

"But I heard it's impossible to get a reser-Oh right, I forgot" she said sighing. "_Of course he'd be able to get a reservation there, being the leader of the Gavviners and a top notch prosecutor"_ she thought to herself.

He chuckled and said "I'm sure you'll like it there frualien" he said smiling at her.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. When they got out of the car he took her arm again and she blushed lightly. He lead her to the entrance of the restaurant. They came to the reception desk and he said "Hi I have a reservation, it should be under Gavin"

The women looked at him and then at the sheet and said "Oh, my your-"

"Yes I am, now our table please?" he asked smiling

"Umm, right this way, table 9" she said leading them out. Ema swore she had shot her a dirty look. He pulled out her chair out and she sat down in it. He walked around and sat in front of her. He smiled and said "You know fraulien, you should leave your hair out more often, it looks nice"

"It gets in my way when I'm working" she said looking at him. She didn't know how other girls could handle it all around there faces.

Ema looked down at the menu and the first thing she noticed was the insane prices. It was typical that he'd bring her to an over expensive restaurant. She looked at him and said "Isn't this a little expensive?" she asked him.

"Hmm..oh don't worry about it , it's fine, when I go out to dinner I will only have the best for me and my date" he said smiling.

"D-Date? " she asked a little perplexed.

"Well that what you would call this, ja?" he said looking at her.

"B-But it's only dinner...I meen..." she said blushing a little.

"Aww fraulien don't be shy" he said smiling. Ema blushed and she cursed her lack of a love life. She'd never really gone out with a guy before and now she was out with Kalvier Gavin, the glimerrous rock star, she had no idea what to expect. He could probably see through her right now, he'd probably already figured her out and start teasing her in a second.

Ema looked at him and she cleared her throat a little and said "So, what looks good?" she said picking up the menu and looking at it.

Kalvier smirked and said "You"

Ema frowned and blushed and said "I meant the menu" she said

Kalvier smirked and said "I know... I hear their stuff chicken thighs are beautiful" he said moving on with a chuckle.

There was silence for a while as Ema went through the menu , at times pretending, however Kalvier just sat there smiling and watching her.

"Are you not going to eat?" she asked him , he hadn't even touched his menu

"Hmm, well I was just admiring the way your eyes seem to twinkle in the light, and the way your hair shines" he said

Ema looked at him, "Stop staring and order something" she said blushing behind her menu.

He chuckled and called a waiter over and ordered their meals. She ordered the stuffed chicken thighs as he had recommended and he had the same as her and requested some wine over.

Ema watched the waiter. He nodded and said "Right away sir" and turned to leave. Ema looked at Gavin and said "Wine?"

"Yes, do you not drink?" he asked

"Well not a lot, can't exactly show up to work grogged up" she said

He smirked and said "Consider it a learning experience" he said

Ema frowned slightly and said "If I wake up tomorrow morning , not knowing where I am or what I did last night, I will personally kill you" she said crossing her arms.

Kalveir chuckled and said "Now, would that be anyway for a detective to act"

"I'm warning you, I-"

"Don't worry, I'm a gentlemen, I won't do that till you ask for it and are in the right mind set" he said smirking.

Ema looked shocked then frowned and said "What makes you think I'd ask you anyway?" she asked him.

"Just a hunch" he said with a chuckle. Ema frowned and she felt like throwing the salt and pepper bottles at his face, but she didn't. "_Just a hunch my foot!"_ she thought to her self.

He smiled and said "Frualien, your blushing" he said.

"Huh?" she said and noticed she was. She quickly shook it off. He chuckled and she felt like hiding under a rock.

The waiter returned and said "Sir, your wine" he said holding it out to him.

"Ah thank you" he said taking the bottle from him. He first poured himself a small amount and looked at its rich red colour. He smelled it looked at Ema as he did smiling and then came the final test, the tasting. He drunk some and he took his time, mixing it around in his mouth before swallowing. He smiled and nodded at the waiter who left them with the wine. Ema looked at him and said "Somebody's a bit of a perfectionist" she said smirking.

"I have to be, how else do you think I can make my music sell to millions of fan all around the world?"

Ema shrugged "How should I know, your the rock star, not me" she said.

He smiled and said "True". Ema chuckled a little and said "Umm sorry again for bursting in on your meeting this morning" she said remembering the dreadful morning she had had.

Kalveir smiled and said "Don't worry about it, it's fine Fraulien, after all, I got to see your face, there's no need to apologize for that.

Ema blushed lightly and he smirked and said "Your blushing again"

Ema frowned and said "Thanks for pointing out the obvious" she said.

"Oh your no fun, oh look, our food is coming" he said smiling.

Sure enough the waiter was heading over with their plates of food in hand. "Here you are" he said setting down the plates and said "If you need anything else please don't hesitate to call" he said bowing before walking off to serve someone else.

Ema looked at the stuff chicken thighs. "Wow it looks great" she said smiling and grabbed her fork and knife and started to eat.

"See, what did I tell you, would you like some wine?" he asked pouring himself a little.

Ema looked at him and said "Well alright, but not too much". Ema had found out in the past that she didn't hold her alcohol very well.

Kalvier smiled and poured her a glass and began to eat. Eventually Ema had a second glass of wine, she knew she was pushing it but it was so nice and Kalveir was more than happy to oblige.

Soon the night came to a close and they got up to leave. He took her arm again and led her back out to his car. He opened the door for her once more and drove her home. Ema couldn't believe it, she had actually had a nice time. He walked her up to her door and Ema smiled and said "Um thanks, Mr Gavin, I had a nice time"

Kalveir smiled and said "Call me Kalveir" he said smiling.

Ema looked at him and said "Alright...Kalveir"

He chuckled and said "I had a nice time to, frualien, you're quite entertaining" he said

Ema blushed slightly and said "Err...thanks?" she didn't know if she should take it as a compliment or as an insult.

He smiled and he leaned in slowly and place a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away and softly said "Goodnight Ema" he then turned and got back into his car and drove off.

Ema blushed deeply when he kissed and her heart was fluttering. She walked inside to be met by a cranky looking Lana. Before she could say anything she yelled "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I COME TO SEE YOU , I EVEN COOKED DINNER , AND I END UP WAITING FOR YOU!"

Ema blushed a little and said "I was on a date?"

"A DATE? Wait a date? Oh with who?" she asked.

"Umm, I'll tell you later Lana, I just want to go to bed" she said and with that she ignored her sister protests and made her way to her room and into her soft bed.


	3. Chapter 3:Theif

Authors Note: "Badgai" is a reference to Apollo Justice-case one

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Forgot to put it in the other chaps

--

Ema woke up the next morning and she yawned and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts drifted back to the events that had transpired the night before. She thought of the last moments they had been together at the door to her house and when he had kissed her. She blushed and looked down.

"_That was my first kiss...WAIT A MINUTE! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"_

Ema frowned and she got out of bed angrily and walked to the bathroom. Lana didn't have to get up as early as her anymore, since she was no longer employed by the prosecutor's office. She walked inside and stared at herself in the mirror. She clenched her fist. She'd never let him know that he had given her first kiss. She would never live it down. But that hadn't improved her mood as she brushed her teeth.

She walked back into her room and got changed into her usual attire. Her pink undershirt, with her green vest and lab coat over the top and her brown capri jeans on the bottom. She tied her hair in its usual pony tail and she walked into the kitchen and made herself a simple breakfast, eggs on toast and some tea. She ate before heading out the door to the train station.

She arrived at the busy train station sometime later. It was filled with people as always in the morning heading to work, or just heading home from a long night shift. She boarded her train and sat down in a seat that was empty. She didn't speak to anyone as most of the people on the train she caught were just old people who were already asleep the second they sat down anyway. It was a very ageist thing to say, but it was true.

It took her a half an hour train ride and a 10 minute walk to get to the precinct. When she finally got there her mood hadn't improved as she munched on her snakoos loudly.

Then another detective came over and said "Ema, there's an urgent meeting on now and they want you over there, now" he said.

Ema looked at him and said "Me? What for?" she asked

The male detective shrugged and said "I don't know, but they sounded like they didn't want to be kept waiting"

"Alright, thanks Harold" she said getting up and heading over to the meeting room.

Upon entering the room was filled with a couple of other detectives and they looked at her and said "Ahh, finally, Ema, your needed on this new case, we'll explain so just have a seat" said the detective in charge of the mission. His name was Mason Wells. She had heard about him. He was supposed to be one of the best. She had heard that he was the one who had caught the legendary Gangsta "Badgai" in a place called the Hydeout. That was supposed to be the case that had got him promoted and him getting all of the big cases.

"Ema we need you to go under cover. We have discovered a underground drug ring and we need you to get close to the leader. The only reason we haven't busted him already is that the Cheif won't give us permission to raid his offices without cold hard evidence that proves he's the ring leader of this drug ring. The reason we need evidence is because he is actually the CEO of the large electronics company " LCDs Computers". All we need you to do is sneak into his office and grab a few files or something and get out"."

Ema looked at him and said "Why me? You know I want to be in forensics , not a detective"

Wells looked at her and said "Well it just so happens to be that you're the only female Detective not on another case, you're the only one that can do this"

Ema sighed to herself a little and said "All right detective Wells, I'll do it"

He smiled and said "Thankyou Ema, here's the case file, read it over, tomorrow we are going to run you through the full plan"

Ema nodded and said "Alright, I'll go through it, is that all you wanted me for?"she asked

"Yes, that is all, you can go" He said.

She nodded and she stood up and walked out of the meeting hall and back to her desk. She opened up the case file and read through it. It was a pretty elaborate case. The leader was supposed to be the CEO of a huge company so the police just couldn't raid his offices with nothing to back them up; they needed evidence to prove their claims. There were a whole string of people involved.They even included some people from other companies.

She sighed to herself and closed the case file and got up to get herself some coffee. She began to make herself some in the kitchen when some arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Fraulien, would you mind making me one to?" asked a voice. She turned around and saw the face of Kalveir . Almost instantly her bad mood returned and she pushed him away and said "Make it yourself".

Kalvier laughed and said "Aww, did something happen Frualien, you seem to be in a particularly grouchy mood" he said.

"You happened, that's what happened!" she said crossing her arms.

"You had no right to...kiss me last night" she said blushing lightly

"Hmm, by the look on your face I'd say you enjoyed it" he said lowering his voice a little.

Ema blushed a deeper shade of red and said "Think what you want"

"By your reactions, I'd say there was something more to your objections" he said.

Ema gulped a little and turned red as a tomato and said "Well...if you must know...that was my first kiss..." she said. "_How in the hell did he get it out of me, probably why he's such a good prosecuter" _ she thought

He chuckled a little and said "Really Frualien, I would have thought such a pretty flower as you would have at least had one kiss"

Ema frowned and said "Well I haven't all right! Go ahead and laugh, tease me, spread it around, I don't care!" she said

Kalvier smirked and said "Oh Frualien , I have no intention of 'spreading it around' as you say". He moved a little closer to her and said "My only wish is to give you a better kiss than that" he said in a low voice.

Before Ema could protest he had already leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again and this time the kiss wasn't a swift peck, but a longer one with more feeling and passion. Ema felt herself melting and she grabbed onto the front of his shirt with her hands. He chuckled a little and pulled away and said "Frualien, don't you think it's a bit early in our relationship to be doing that?"

Ema blushed lightly before frowning and slapping him on the face only to have him chuckle after her as she stormed out of the kitchen with her coffee cup in hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Childs Play

Chapter Four- Childs Play

By the next morning, Ema's mood had not improved at all. She woke up and violently put on her clothes and brushed her teeth and hair, only when she violently brushed her hair it hurt so it didn't do much to improve her mood.

Lana was up early this morning and ema sat down angrily and she looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she began to loudly much down on her toast.

"Ema, that's not very lady like" she said watching her.

"Who cares" she said munching on it even more loudly than before as if the toast was somehow involved in Kalveir's actions the day before.

Lana looked at him and said "What's wrong, you seem very angry and you haven't even left the house" she said beginning to eat her own breakfast and without so much as a crunch as Ema.

"Nothing is wrong, besides I have to get to work...see you later" she said getting up and drowning down her juice before she left.

As usual she caught her regular train, except today an annoying old man insisted on talking to her and throwing in pick up lines from the 50s in now and again. She felt like punching him so hard but what would that say about the local police. In the end she politely spoke to him, ignoring his cheesy pick up lines and heading to the precinct.

She walked inside and to her desk and what should she find but a huge pile of files and a note on the top reading "_Here are the files for your new case- Detective Wells"_.

She sighed and sat down. "_God if I knew that I would have to do this much reading I would have said no. Oh how I wish I was in forensics right now!"_

She sighed and she decided she may as well get a start on the files before Wells turned around and said she was slacking off or something.

Leila sighed and began to read the first. They were full of individual profiles of everyone involved in the case. She sighed, the first on was about the CEO himself, the guy she had to get close to.

_NAME: Edward Pincher_

_DOB: 1984,2__nd__ of February._

_Known Associates: Maria Harriet, Justin Case, Luie Genalong, Ha-_

"Looks like you have a lot of reading to do Frualien" said a familiar voice.

She looked up and said "Well of course I do...Detective Wells Is making me go undercover and dance around some guy so we can bust his drug scam!" she said

"_Dance around_, my my frualien, I didn't know that you were so outgoing, so how do you plan to hook him in? Will you be suave and mysterious? Or be charming and full of wit?"

"I don't know yet, what do you want anyway, don't you have a job?"

"Yes, its working on this case, but I can't do much without a suspect and someone to lock away" he said.

"So I thought I might come over here and see if you would be willing to go out again sometime?" he said with a smirk.

Ema looked at him and said "Dose it look like I have the time right now" she said gesturing to the folders on her desk.

"Oh come now, one night won't hurt"

"I can't...and besides, You know how Detective Wells is" she said._ "It's not like I want to go..."_ she thought.

"What was that...You'd love to, I'll pick you up from your house to night at 6" he said with smiled before walking off.

Ema looked at him and thought _"Did he just ignore me? Ugh might as well go now or he might cry..."_

The rest of the day seemed to pass uneventfully at the precinct, well at least for her. The working day would come to an end for her and she caught the train home and walked inside her house. She walked up to her room where she figured she might as well get dressed for this night out.

She decided to make it more casual this time around. She put on a pair of dark jeans and a white blouse on over the top, with a pair of heals. Her hair, well she decided to just let it out today. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face, looking a little fresher. She put a little make up on and walked down to the living room where she sat and began to wait for Kalviers arrival.


	5. Chapter 5: Roller Coaster

Ema had been flicking through the channels on her TV when Klavier arrived, at the ample time of 6.30 PM no less. She heard the door bell ring. Lana was not home so she got up and opened the door. She had expected him not to show up at all ,now that he was half an hour late. A frown marked her face.

"Your late" she said rather smugly, now she has something on him, this was great.

Klavier only smirked and said "Please accept my apologies Frulien, I was only delayed because of lengthy procedure that is buying flowers for women, In the end I went with poppies, I hope you like them" he said holding out a large bouquet of red potpies. Ema looked at them and took them gently from his hands and said "Oh wow...these are my favourite..." she said softly.

"_How the hell did he know I liked poppies...someone must have told him...being late is just a ruse...isn't it?"_

"I'll go put these inside" she said walking into the kitchen and filling a vase with water and placing the flowers in it. When she returned she saw Klavier inside her house, looking at her rather large and stuffed bookshelf.

"You know frulien , I'm really not surprised, I though your place would be crammed full of science books on all different topics, looks like I was right"

"So what? What so good about that?" she asked him frowning and crossing her arms.

"It means that I can see right through your pretty little face..." he said with a smirk.

"Oh really, well then, how do I like my toast?" she asked him frowning.

"With avocado butter...you have a book on the topic of healthy eating with an avocado on the front cover"

Ema stared. How did he figure that one out? Damm prosecutor, it probably came easy to him.

"Fine, whatever, you going to take me out or what?" she asked him.

Klavier smirked. "I'm glad you decided not to wear a dress Frulien, it would have been a nuisance on the roller coaster"

"What Rollercoaster" she said looking at him.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now, I'm taking you to the amusement park"

"What...why?"

"I thought you might need a bit of a thrill, now come along" he said taking her arm and dragged her out of the house"

"What, wait! My keys!!" she managed to grab them before he pulled her through the door

"Manhandling is just one step away from assault you know!" she said frowning at him as she got into his car.

"Really _I_ had no idea"

"Shut up!" said Ema spitefully.

Klavier only chuckled to himself and began to drive to the amusement park, just outside of town.

He parked his car close to the entrance and Ema got out and he paid for their tickets at the front gate. The place was full of flashing light and happy looking people, not to mention it was PACKED out. She smiled a little to herself looking around and she saw a shooting game. She smirked and walked over. She knew her police training would pay of one day.

She walked over to the man and paid for 1 turn, that's all she would need anyway. She picked up the fake gun and in less than 30 seconds she had shot all of the targets leaving the stall owner looking baffled. She then helped herself to the biggest prize of all, a large fully purple elephant. She then made fake lovey dovey eyes and said "Here you go Klavier, I won it for you" she said in a fake voice.

Klavier chuckled and took it from her and said "Isn't that what I'm supposed to say".

Slowly they began to maker their way to the rides. Klavier smirked and said "Ready for the roller coaster"

Ema looked smug. "Sure I am"

Klavier smirked and said "All right then, let's get in line" he said smirking.

The truth was, Ema was shaking inside. She had never been one for thrill rides, but there was no way she was going to show Klavier that. The line was long so she figured she'd have time to get over her nerves. But it seemed they would not go away, and soon she was sitting in one of the carriages with him next to her, her palms sweaty and gripping that handle bar like a vice.

Klavier looked to her, perfectly relaxed and looking savvy.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, what would be wrong, I've been on these things heaps of times" she said.

Klavier said nothing more and soon all the carriage were filled and the carriage began to make it's slow rise to the top to the larger hill they would send them flying through the rest of the course, and Ema was no less then freaking out.

The coaster seemed to be moving at a snail's pace as it finally reached the top, before plummeting back down. Ema screaming, grabbing onto Klavier and kept screaming and the coaster rocketed through the course with turned and even more hills which only made it go faster. Ema continued to scream throughout the whole ride.

Klavier seemed perfectly fine and even took the time to throw in snide remarks like "Put your hands up, it's more fun that way".

By the end of the ride, Ema was no less then hyper ventilating, with a chuckling Klavier beside her.

"What's wrong Ema, I thought you had been on these heaps of times?"

"Shut up!" she said having other retort.

The night continued from then on somewhat slowly, ending with a nice slow ride on the Ferris wheel. Klavier looked at her and had placed his arm around her shoulder. Ema was looking down at the people below with a smile bellow.

"You know...tonight was kind of ni-"

She was stopped by his lips pressing against her own, making her stomach flutter and her face turn a beet red. It was funny, because she actually liked it and found herself kissing him back slowly.

After a short while he pulled away and said "Gee, I didn't think you had that much of a good time, I expected a slap".

Ema blushed and frowned and said "Shut up" once again having nothing to throw back at him.

The night ended with them getting of the Ferris wheel and walking back to his car and him dropping her back off at home. She walked to her front door and looked back at him and said "Umm, thanks for the flowers and ...tonight, I had a good time" she said.

"I'm pleased, see you at work tomorrow" he said smiling. He then turned and got back into his car and drove away. Ema sighed. Who was she kidding? She almost saw herself with him. She sighed again and walked inside her house and headed up to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration

Hey all. I haven't updated this in a looooooong time. The reason being that I had my last year of high school. Well it paid off and I got into Uni, so now I have decided to continue this fic and hopefully finish it and start many more!

* * *

**Infiltration**

Ema woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy. It was not that she had spent the night drinking or anything, it was just that she had a very compromising dream involving herself and a certain rock star/ace prosecutor. She had a deep red blush across her pale white cheeks. She looked up at the roof as if to say "Why god, if there is a god, why me huh, you couldn't have picked one of his groupies or something?" She let out and exasperated sigh and pulled herself out of bed and into her silk robe and headed to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. She didn't bother with her hair for the moment and walked out into the hall when she smelt something delicious floating through the halls.

"Lana! Whatever your cooking smells great" she called from the hall way and turned to walk into the kitchen before she froze in place. _I can't believe my eyes_

Standing in her kitchen, with her sister Lana was no other then the platinum blond haired man himself. Klavier Gavin

He turned to look at her when she entered and said "Ahh, have you're finally awake, would you like a pancake ___Fräulein_?" he said as he expertly flipped one.

Lana jumped up when he did that "Oh he's good isn't he Ema" with a smile on her face.

Ema walked over to him and took the pan from his hand and said "Gavin, a word please" she said literally dragging him out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"Slow down Fräulein,I didn't know you were so_ eager_" he said with a superior grin on his face.

"Shut up!" she said. Once she felt they were a suitable distance away from Lana she stopped and looked at him and said in a hushed voice "What the hell are you doing my house!" she said angrily.

"What did it look like, I was cooking"

"HOW DID YOU GET IN!" she said fuming.

"You gave me a key, silly"

"What key! I never gave you a key"

Klavier reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"These keys, ja?".

"YOU STOLE MY KEYS!" she said angrily.

"I didn't even need them, your sister opened the door and invited me right in, Fräulein Lana is so nice, you should be more like her"

"Give me my keys back". Inside Ema was wondering when the hell he managed to get them off her. If he wasn't a prosecutor, she was sure he would make a master pickpocket.

"Only if you allow me the pleasure of escorting you to work"

"What! No!"

"Why not?"

"P-People will get the wrong idea" she said trying to find a reason to turn him down.

Klavier stepped closer to her and said "What idea would that be Fräulein?"

Ema blushed and said "Nothing" a little too quickly.

Klavier grinned and said "The fact that you're afraid of being seen with me, lead me to believe you think our relationship is something more"

"WHAT! NO WAY"

"Really Fräulein, you seemed to enjoy that kiss a great deal last night".

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you'

_"__Oh but Fräulein, I __love____ you"_ he said grinning smugly.

Ema glared at him as he grinned and Klavier smoothly said "So, want your keys or not" he said waving them in front of her face.

"Fine" she said snatching them off him.

She turned and walked back to her room to get dressed, embarrassed enough as she was, she felt a little uncomfortable being in her bed clothes.

"Oh by the way Fräulein, nice robe, the bed head look suits you"

"SHUT UP!" cried Ema, running down the hall to her room.

After a less then enjoyable breakfast with Klavier, Ema walked out the door with him, to see that today he had brought his "_Hog_".

"You expect me to get on that thing?"

"Ja, I do" he said getting on it himself. He handed her a helmet and said "Come on, is the Fräulein detective scared of a little motorcycle ride?"

Ema glared at his and put on the helmet and said "No!" and got on the back. She was forced to press her body up against his back, which made her blush lightly.

"Hold on tight Fräulein" said Klavier, starting up the motorcycle with a loud rumble. This resulted in Ema wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, and her legs seemed to press up against his before he sped off down the street. She closed her eyes tightly, a little scared. She felt him laugh. _Damiit, he's enjoying this way too much_. She then heard him say "Open your eyes Fräulein".

She did so only to be shocked to see how fast they were going. The trees seemed to fly past. They rounded a corner and she swore he didn't even use the break. Oh god he really was going to kill her.


End file.
